The Girl From Hell
by LoveWinsOverHate
Summary: What happens when they let loose the girl from hell, everything starts out innocently enough, but what happens when she turns into what she truly is?
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY, though Luna is a character of my own.**_

 _So, this is the first story I have ever written and will be continuously editing as I continue._

 _I have not written fanfiction since I was like 18, well, I'm 22 now._

 _I know way too long, but I have a baby now and very little time, but I notice that when I write, I am a lot less stressed about things and it even helps me at times when I need to focus._

 _Because in my mind I'll start a story like this and think about it as I do my roundabout in my mundane everyday life, of changing diapers and doing laundry._

 _Plus, this helps me vent and ship couples that were never in what I wanted them to be._

 _Also, if you have any problems with anything what so ever, you can I guess leave a comment or email me or whatever._

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **STORY TIME**_

The stench of death was in the air, for some reason it was always around her, she never really understood why.

Maybe because she was a half demon/half human, whatever the reason was, she could feel the edge of death in the air around her. Pale as night as she looked up to the beautiful moon in envy, freedom, the beautiful moon had what she did not.

As a half-breed demon, she was subjected to all types of persecution, she was the forgotten member of the famous Family Ururu.

As a half-breed of her family, she was locked away in a small tower, the tallest tower in the area, with one window and one entrance.

The room itself was small, the outside of it covered in seals to keep her in and others out, though she was lucky enough at times to be able to hear voices from her high tower in the corner of the forgotten side of the village.

And then it happened, one day, as she lay to rest for the night, lying beside her window, a flash of light came through her window and struck her in the heart.

As she felt the surge of power she smiled, her wings expanded, beautifully silky white wings etched in black tendons. Her fangs protruded her lips, she knew she could escape soon.

 _ **BACK TO INUYASHA**_

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as she sank lower into the hot spring.

"FOR THE LAST TIME DEVIL WOMAN, I WAS NOT LOOKING AT YOU NAKED, I THOUGHT I HAD SEEN A JEWEL SHARD FLY BY!" Inuyasha sighed as he turned away, "As if I would ever be attracted to some human like you."

"Tsk Inuyasha, have you not been able to recognize the beauty of Kagome or are you blind and arrogant." He rolled his eyes and sat down beside him.

"Come to me and set me free, and I shall give you what you need..." Came the soft and sultry voice of a young girl from nearby.

The silence between the two, the girls froze as well as they got their clothes on, such a beautiful voice, but from where?

Kagome and Sango rejoined Inuyasha, Miroku, and their little sleeping fox Shippo.

"Did you hear that it kind of sounded like a siren," Kagome said.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, "What's a siren?"

"It's a mythical beast that lured men off their boast and used to drown them at sea..." Kagome explained.

"Well, we ain't on no boat Dummy!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't we figure that out, or perhaps maybe we should go find the jewel shard that's nearby," Miroku suggested.

"Yes, we should..." Sango sighed as she began to walk in the direction the voice came from.

 _ **BACK TO LUNA**_

As she glanced out the window, she could smell them coming, she could hear their footsteps, hear them breathing and talking, even arguing.

She sighed as she waited for them. As they arrived at her tower, she sighed, 'How stupid can adults be?' She thought to herself as she looked out her tiny window.

As the half-breed demon helped the human and the other half-breed up the tower it was the young girl in strange clothing that jumped off first.

"Inuyasha, look at this, the room has been completely sealed off, I wonder what's in here." Kagome pondered.

"Maybe a demon perhaps, sometimes in cities that are this well known for its riches they keep a demon in here for sacrifices." Sango offered as an explanation.

Shippo woke up, looking around, smelling the air around him, both he and Inuyasha had to take a step back, "What's that strange smell?"

The girl sat up in the bed and look again out of her tiny window, "I am no sacrifice, I am Luna, trapped here in this room since I was a young child."

Inuyasha glared at the young girl, hair and skin as white as snow, mischievous eyes crimson red the shade of blood, she smiled and showed her fangs, "Please help me?"

Kagome frowned, "Inuyasha we have to help her!" She said as she started grabbing the seals and throwing them down.

"KAGOME!" He barely had time to grab her as the doors flung open, and Luna stepped out, her sings were twice the size she was.

"She's...She's just a little girl Inuyasha!" She walked to Luna, kneeling in front of her, "Who put you in there?"

She looked to her chest and placed her hand above Luna's heart, "I see you have a shard of the jewel in your heart... But why didn't you turn out like the other demons I've seen like this."

Luna shrugged as she looked at the others, "I don't know, please let me go." She flapped her wings trying to fly and ended up falling, "I suppose I need more practice..."

Kagome smiled as she pulled her into a hug, "Please, can we bring her with us?"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and opened his mouth to answer

 _ **To Be Continued? Maybe?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Inuyasha, but I own the story lol**_

 _ **Please Enjoy**_

Inuyasha glared, "We already got a rat, a pervert, a slayer and a moron with us, we ain't got room for no more to come with us."

Kagome glared at Iunyasha, "And who might you be referring to as a moron?"

Inuyasha, "You should know dummy."

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled just before Miroku could sigh.

Shippo laughed as Inuyasha fell from the tower and walked up to the girl, "Don't mind him, he's just a brute, we're not all like him. I'm Shippo, the fire fox."

Luna stared at the small fox demon, her cold demeanor towards the group had not faltered, "I am Luna of the Ururu clan, the pleasure is mine."

Kagome smiled," Such a pretty name, I'm Kagome, the idiot who just fell was Inuyasha, the other lady is Sango and the other guy is Miroku." She smiled warmly at the girl, "How long have you been locked in this tower?"

"I am unsure of how long, I know it has been a great many moons though." She was unsure of how to take the group of misfits who happened to wander into her path and set her free. "Although I must leave, I do have unfinished business elsewhere." A cold smile spread across her face as she began to run towards the edge of the tower.

"WAIT!" Kagome yelled, though the girl had wings she did not look like she could use them yet and Kagome was afraid for the girl, was afraid that the girl would possibly fall to her death.

Before Kagome could jump up and try to stop her, she noticed the girl had created a walkway made of ice and ran towards the center of town.

As Inuyasha was climbing up the tower, pale feet flashed across his field of vision and the next thing he knew he could here Kagome screaming his name.

"Inuyasha! We have to stop her, God only knows what she is capable of!" Kagome jumped on him and grabbed him by the neck, "Let us go!"

"Jeez Kagome, can you give a guy a little warning before you go and jump on a man's back."

"We don't have time for that we have to hurry up and find her! She may hurt someone!" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha sighed and began to run, Shippo, Miroku, and Sanga decided to ride on Kilala.

"How do you know she might hurt someone? Did she threaten anyone?" Inuyasha asked as he made his way to the direction in which the girls' scent was going.

"No, but if I was locked away in a tower for Jesus only knows how many years that she has been I know I would get revenge." She looked away, thought of Luna being so small and trapped in a room for just being different.

 _ **BACK TO LUNA**_

Luna glided through the air and over the town that had shunned her, had denied her very existence, but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt them. although they had hurt her for many years.

Beat her, tormented her and finally sealed her away. She could not bring herself to hurt the ignorant people of this town.

Tears fell to her cheek before crystalizing on her face as ice. A warm hand touched her shoulder then wrapped itself around her, the scent of something sweet and unfamiliar filled her nostrils. "Kagome?"

"I'm here, please don't hurt anyone, please, remember who you are!" She hugged the young girl, Lunas' body as cold as ice and as soft a rose petal.

"You really are a moron, aren't you?" Luna turned herself around, her wings engulfed the two of them in an embrace, almost as if a shell of wings were covering them.

"I am not!" Kagome smiled through her own tears, "Now, I must leave, and you will not find me again. I cannot give the sacred shard, for it is what is keeping me strong." Luna looked at Kagome, "Please don't cry anymore..."

And with that, she was gone, she had let Kagome go and fly in the air with the force of an eagle.

Inuaysha finally caught up with her, looking at her strangely as she sat on the ground, looking up at the empty night sky, crying.

"Kagome? Are... Are you okay?" Unsure if she was crying for no reason or if the demon had taken over her body, he approached her slowly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "Whatever it is Kagome, I'm sure we can talk about it."

Kagome turned around and buried her face in his chest, Kagome had become more emotional since the incident between the two of them.

Neither had told the group, figuring they were better off not telling anyone.

But if what he smelled was right, Kagome would have to go home, he wasn't going to take risk anymore around her. And now that he had another that could sense jewel shards, that meant he could protect her easier.

The rest caught up with the two, "Where did that girl go?"

"I'm not sure, I just know that Kagome needs to rest somewhere." Inuyasha said.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks, the relationship between the two of them had changed ever since Inuyasha had went to the future to go get Kagome. It took way longer than it should have and ever since that fateful day 2 months ago, Kagome and Inuyasha have been closer, yet at the same time they have never been more far apart.

"Alright then, allow me to use my skills to get us a nice room at a nice Inn." Miroku said and set forth to find an Inn for the five of them to stay at.

Kagome laid her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha neck, since Shippo and Sango had wandered off to go help Miroku acquire a room.

"Inu? Are new ever going to tell anyone what happened between us?" Kagome asked through tears, "They need to know, and I know you know what I am going through right now. I know that you know."

"I know…" Inuyasha started, but stopped, he wasn't exactly the master of tact, "I know you want to save that girl and I know why… But know, that not all of us can be saved. We need to worry about the one in here first." He touched her belly lightly.

She nodded and stood up and so did Inuyasha before they came back announcing they had n Inn at the finest tavern there.

"Then let's go." Inuyasha said, his face stoic as he picked up Kagome and placed her on his back and began to walk towards where the room was.

Miroku and Sango looked at the two then at each other.

"Odd" was all they could say.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **Muahahaha I personally love dramas like this! Oh, and by the way everyone I did publish a new story out on this site, go and check that out! I do plan on writing a few more chapters when I can. But you know what it's like to be a busy mom with a teething baby. Lol anyways hope you enjoyed**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okayyyy! Now I can tell you this is not a regular chapter which is why I am posting so soon after the previous one! I will tell you that this chapter right here is why I had to change the rating from T to M.**_

 _ **I was unaware that when I started writing the story that I would throw a wrench into the cogs like that, but uhh, I guess here we are.**_

 _ **This chapter is rated M for a reason, there is going to be nudity (written of course), foul language, sexual suggestions and sex…**_

 _ **There, Okay, there is going to be the act of sex on here alright**_

 _ **Anyways on to the story.**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT THE CONCEPT IS MINE**_

 _ **STORY TIME**_

 _ **Two Months Ago**_

"Inuyasha, you are the only one able to go and get her back. Apologize. Please, it feels so empty without her here." Miroku pleaded as the two of them sat with their backs pressed against the well.

"I don't wanna…" Inuyasha grumbled, "She made the choice to leave and she said she meant it this time."

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Oh, so you want her to marry some boy from the future and move on without you, not so much as a hint that you were in her life at all?"

Inuyashas' ear began to twitch, Miroku kept talking but Inuyasha didn't hear a thing. All he could imagine was Kagome, _his Kagome,_ wrapped up in the arms of some future boy.

He growled and punched Miroku in the face, "You shut your god damn mouth before I throw you off a cliff priest."

"There we go, an action, now why don't you use those feeling that you have for her and go get her. Are you a man or not?" Miroku fell to the ground with a thud as Inuyasha jumped into the well after he dropped him.

 _ **BACK TO KAGOME**_

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here alone? We really want you to come with us darling…" Kagomes mother pleaded.

Kagome smiled, although at that current moment her heart was not all in it, "I'm fine mom, I promise, all I want to do right now is take a nice hot bath and try to catch up on all the work that I've missed from being in futile Japan." She hoped that that would be enough of an excuse for her mother to leave her alone.

Kagomes mother nodded, she could tell her daughter needed some time to herself, "I love you darling, remember, you know all the numbers and you can call anytime you need any of us!" She gave her one last hug and went to join her father and her son in the cab to go to her sons play.

Kagome sighed and walked to the bathroom, setting her clothes down on the counter she began to undress, so much had happened to her ever since she had discovered the Jewel of Four Souls was in her body.

She had been the futile area of Japan, she had met many historical people that would later be in her text books at school.

She had seen so much, maybe too much, she didn't know how she was going to go about her daily life now. Considering she had decided to leave for good, she wasn't sure how she could live without the people she had grown so close to.

She sighed and brushed her long, jet black hair with her fingers gently.

As she took off the last article of clothing she stepped into the bathtub of hot water, laying back she relaxed.

 _ **BACK TO INUYASHA**_

As Inuyasha arrived into the dry well he could hear her, could hear her talking to her mother, he waited a while, wanting to make sure his timing was right, wanting to make sure that he didn't make things worse as opposed to making them better as he was trying to do.

The last thing he wanted to do was lose her to some boy who didn't even know what she had been through the last few months of her life.

He sighed, he waited a good ten minutes, jumping up from the dry well he made his way inside.

There he could smell her.

She always managed to smell so nice, sweet and delicate.

Like an exotic flower he had only seen from her time, he wanted to get closer to her, to the beautiful smell she had. But he did it slowly.

Something he was not known for.

As he walked to the door of the bathroom, he opened it so slowly that it was as silent as a mouse.

He walked into the bathroom, looking at her beautiful yet petite frame, watching her relax in the tub of water.

She opened her eyes, "I don't want to talk to you. "She huffed as he covered his eyes, so that she would not use the incantation on him. It made navigating the bathroom a bit harder, but he managed to find his way over to sit with his back against the tub.

"We need to talk stupid." Inuyasha spoke, though his face could not be seen, she was flustered by the sight of her.

"My name is Kagome, not stupid. And if you wanna talk, then go ahead and talk." Kagome said defiantly as she sat up slightly in the tub.

"We need you…" Inuyasha said, "WE need you to come back."

"What, so you can use me to find all the jewel shards so you can bring her back? Well I'll tell you what Inuyasha, I am not going back just so you can hurt me, I am not going back just so you can leave me." She felt the pin pricks of tears forming in her eyes as she went to slap him on the back of the head.

He turned around so quick and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her naked body against his clothed one, so that she wasn't facing him.

"You didn't let me finish moron. I need you back, I can't lose you Kagome, I can't lose you again. Please don't leave me…" He said as he held her close.

Something warm and wet hit Kagomes shoulder, looking back she noticed tears on his face and looked in his eyes, _he means it, he really doesn't want me to go._

She placed her arms around him, "I... Inuyasha, you need to treat me like I matter, if you really do love me, then you need to treat me like it. I will come back, if you decide to tell yourself the truth that you love-" She couldn't even finish her sentence as Inuyasha placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Kagomes eyes went wide with shock initially.

Then closed as she fell into the tender kiss and loving embrace.

She began to take his shirt off, and his kimono, his hand grabbed her wrist as he stepped back slightly.

"It's okay Inuyasha, I am not going to hurt you." Kagome smiled, she stepped closer kissing him again as she pulled him kimono and shirt off.

Untying his pants, she dropped them around his ankles and grabbed him, taking him towards her bedroom.

She laid down on her bed, laying him next to her.

"Kiss me…" He spoke softly and caressed her cheeks with his claws, "Kiss me like you mean in Kagome, tell me now if you want me."

Kagome sat on his naked waist, leaning down as he caressed her small but perky breast, "I want you Inu…" She kissed him deeply and began to grind on him, though she was so inexpericed she tried her best.

He smirked at her and rolled her over, kissing her body all over, claiming her as his.

Leaving small bite marks that could be covered with her clothing. Then he went down, eating her out gently, but as a few seconds went on, he got more aggressive and then readied his member at her entrance, "This may hurt a little, but I'll be gentle." He shoved it in, working his way up to a faster speed, they made love all night.

 _ **BACK TO THE STORY**_

 _ **Later that night**_

Kagome sighed as she wrote a note for her family, letting them know she was going back to the futile era, although she didn't know how long she would be gone, she wanted them to at least know where she was.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the hand, after she placed the note she held his hand as they walked to the well.

As helped her down into the well, he kissed her gently as they were sent back in time.

"Ready for this?" He smirked at her as they arrived in the futile era.

She nodded and hopped on his back and they went to find Sango and the rest of their group of misfits. `


	4. Chapter 4

AHH sorry to the people I disappointed, I know, I know I changed everything right in the middle of the story, and I plan on re-editing the other stories so that it can transition more so smoothly when I go from me talking to the story.

Thank you all for your patience in my mixed-up story.

I do hope that this story is wonderful to anyone who reads it!

 _ **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**_

 _ **Story TIME!**_

 _Luna_ sighed as she looked out onto the lake, stretching her wings out the span in twice her body size, she didn't know when she would be able to fly.

She didn't know when she would ever be relatively normal again.

Living as a hermit her entire life, being rejected a hated by everyone around her, she didn't know what to do at this point.

Didn't know where to go.

She looked out, dipping her toe in the water, watching as she water froze from her toe, "How foolish, a young creature with no skills."

She jumped, she heard the deep yet somewhat cynical voice coming from behind her. Jumping up, she wrapped her wings around her body, "Why-who are you?"

"Who I am is of no concern, who you are is what matters…." A pause as the white-haired demon spoke, purple markings on his face, a tail over his shoulder and armor covering his body, although she could see a beautiful white kimono. "Isn't that right... Princess?"

She stepped back on the frozen lake, prepared to run away from the stranger if needed, "How do you know who I am? You tell me right now who you are!" Luna demanded, "What do you want from me?"

Seshomaru looked over the young girl who had covered her body with her wings, "Soon, young one, you will be the demon you have always wanted to be." A pause as he walked closer to the girl, "My name is Seshomaru."

She looked the man up and down, backing away a little more.

Seshomaru sat down on his tail, to avoid his Kimono from getting dirty, "Luna of the Ururu clan, I can only assume my naïve brother had set you free. Inuyasha and his clan had always had a knack for freeing people from prisons."

She sat down as well, looking at the man before her, "Inuyasha is your brother?" Tilting her head to the side she looked him up and down, the scent of the two was quite similar, although that's about where the similarities ended, aside from the white hair.

"What do you want with me Seshomaru?" Luna had to ask, a sudden stranger coming to her and speaking as if he knew her.

"I am looking for a new travel companion, and I know you have no one. I know who you are, I knew your mother…" Seshomaru smiled, he knew that would peak her interest.

Glaring at the unknown man before her, she then huffed, "My mother was a demon, my father a high priest. How did you know my mother?"

"Well, there is something in your blood that you don't know about yourself… Let's find out young one." He pulled him sword from his sheath and began to attack the young girl named Luna.

 _ **Meanwhile with Inuyasha and his crew**_

 _Miroku_ and Inuyasha sat outside as the girls, Shippo, the flea and Kilala slept inside.

"Inuyasha, I know that it is none of my business, but what happened between you and Kagome? You two seem to be… In a very odd relationship at this moment."

Inuyashas face went flush, "Ain't nothin happen that's any of your business priest." He didn't know what else to say to him.

Silence, it was too silent for too long, before Miroku broke it, "Well, whatever happened between the two of you, I want to be the first to congratulate you."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, "What's that supposed to mean Letcher?"

"I know Kagome is with child, and with your answer earlier, I can only assume it is your child. I want you to know, you should probably send her back to her own time soon, so she has her future medicines and she will have to give birth in secret. There is no telling how much the child will be demon, seeing as we don't fully know if Kagome is fully human or not." Miroku sighed, "And now with that strange girl on the loose, I'm am unsure of how to quell this uneasy feeling."

Inuyasha nodded, "I-I think I know that girl… Well, not the girl so much as her mother."

Miroku quirked his eye brow, "I see. You have a first child? You made relations with her mother and now you think she is your daughter?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and punched Miroku straight on top of the head, "No you perverted priests ain't my kid." He sat down once more, "I think I know who her mother is, and if I am correct, we can either find her and try to make her a decent demon, find and kill her, or the other option."

Miroku glanced at Inuyashas concerned face, "What is the other option?"

"We avoid her at all cost, and hope to some sort of god that she doesn't pair up with any of our enemies, because if she does, it could be the end of us all." Inuyasha sighed, "So much trouble over some kid."

"Who do you think her mother is?" Miroku questioned.

"I think her mother is the Queen of the Damned, Persephone the Hell bound soul." Inuyasha sighed.

Visible fear filled Mirokus face, "You don't mean-"

Inuyasha nodded, "Then we don't have any other option than to hunt her down. I'm a not sure we should even take Kagome with us, we need to send her home with Shippo."

"We can't though, it seems that Kagome is the only one that demon girl can trust." Inuyasha sighed as he considered the room, watching Kagomes peaceful face as she slumbered.

 _ **BACK TO SESHOMARU AND LUNA**_

 _Luna_ dodged his attacks with the dull sword, "Who is my mother!"

He smirked and attempted to claw at her flesh, "Your mother was the Queen of the Damned, the Queen of Hell."

She stopped, standing on the frozen lake, then entrapping his body in ice, "Then what do you really want with me Seshomaru?"

 _ **The END**_

 _Okay! Hope you guys like the story, hopefully it is enough of a story that makes sense, I know that I switched around and made certain things possible and I know it is not strictly Canon, and that it is not faithful enough to the original plot, but I think it's good._

 _If you wanna message me, feel free to do so, I might not respond right away, babies and responsibilities, ya know._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys sorry about not updating on time, I want you to know I'll be updating every day this week! AND you finally get to know the age of my OC, lol, she ain't no kid HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**_

 _ **Anywho, I have had a lot going on lately, baby is getting more teeth in and SOOO many things have been happening more than that. LOL**_

 _ **As usual I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**_

 _ **ON TO THE STORY**_

 _ **LUNA MY LOVE**_

 _She_ froze as she looked at Sesshomaru, she looked was stunned, "My mother was the Queen of the damned?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, your mother was the Queen of the Damned, and you my Dear Luna, are her daughter." He smirked as she sat down on the ice, "Do you even realize how old you are?"

Pondering her very existence, she looked to the man known as Sesshomaru, shaking her head, "I, I am not sure actually."

Laughing at her ignorance, "Everyone who locked you into the room, the room you have stayed in, is dead. You are at least a century old, my dear."

Shock, she was happy she didn't hurt the village then, relieved that she didn't kill anyone, the people who had banished her were dead and gone.

Walking to her, he gripped her chin to make her look up at him, "Luna, join me on my quest to rule this world and together, nothing will stand in our way."

Resting her chin in his hand, a single tear rolled down her cheek, "I will join you Sesshomaru, on one condition."

Quirking his eye brow, "And what condition is that?"

"If we run across a human named Kagome, you will not harm her, or I will destroy you." Luna spoke bravely, but in truth, felt fear as she did not know if he would take her seriously or not.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru lifted her up and began to walk, "As you wish, are you coming or not?"

Nodding, she began to walk with him, walking by his side she looked up at him," Sesshomaru? Where are we going to go?"

Not even looking at her, he glanced around him, "I suppose wherever the winding road take us, my dear Luna."

Warmth, even though he didn't even look at her, even though he appeared cold, he treated her like she was a real person, he treated her as if though she was important. Never having felt that, she was unsure how to understand such… Caring acts.

Looking up at him, she grabbed his hand slowly, waiting for him to react, her heart beat faster.

Sesshomaru glanced down at Luna, gripping her hand to reassure her, that he was indeed real, and he was there to stay by her side, as she was to him.

Walking together, they traveled on the road less journeyed.

 _ **BACK TO KAGOME**_

" _Well…"_ Miroku had sighed, "You know we need to tell the others, we need to let them know so we can send her home."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "It's really up to Kagome, I want her privacy to be respected until she says something…"

Kagome lay there eavesdropping on the two boys, both were right, she needed to tell them, but she didn't want to be sent back to her own time, she didn't want to be left alone without her Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha came in, laying next to Kagome, he wrapped his arms around her, "Goodnight Kagome…"

 _Morning time…_

Kagome was up first, going out to throw up in the bushes, this morning sickness was killing her. She sighed as she wiped her eyes and looked down to her stomach, she hadn't begun to show yet.

It was only a matter of time, before the child grew bigger in her stomach and she sighed as she glared.

Sango woke up and saw Kagome was sitting outside on the porch, just staring at her stomach, she got up and sat beside her.

"Is something the matter Kagome?" Sango inquired as she laid her hand on her shoulder.

"I… Just a lot to think about…" She sighed as she got up and walked inside, _I need to tell them…_ "Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, wake up…."

As they awoke, they sat up and looked at Kagome, Sango sat beside Miroku, "What's the matter Kagome?" Shippo said groggily.

Kagome bit her lip, "Inuyasha and I have to tell you guys something."

Inuyasha stood and sat next to Kagome, holding her hand and pulling her close to her, "Go on, go ahead and tell them if you want, I'm ok."

They all looked at the two strangely.

"I'm pregnant with Inuyasha's baby…" Kagome said as she played with the claws on Inuyasha's hand.

Sango was the first to get up and hug Kagome, "Oh my goodness, how far along are you?" She was excited, as you would expect.

"I think about two months now…" Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"Are you gonna go home, to have your baby there? Or are you gonna have the baby here?" Shippo asked.

 _ **BACK TO LUNA**_

 _As_ she looked up to the moon, snuggling to the warm tail that belonged to the body of Sesshomaru, she closed her eyes and tried to relax a little, but felt extremely nervous.

"Are you unable to sleep dear Luna?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat by the fire, "If so, you can tell me why you are unable to do so."

Sitting up she blushed, her normally pale as snow face, was flush with embarrassment. "I guess, I don't know what to do. You're the first real person or I guess Demon, to actually treat me like a real person."

Sesshomaru nodded as he listened to her, "I have seen firsthand what it is like to be a half breed, the mistreatment of my brother, of course."

"Then why do you seek to destroy him?" She had to ask.

A surge of anger flashed through his eyes, "I will never forgive him for what he did…"

She didn't press him anymore, "Sesshomaru, thank you, I appreciate you for helping me."

Sesshomaru stoked the fire, "I would do anything for you Luna…"

Obviously not expecting that answer, her face went red, "Sesshomaru? Do you love me?"

Sesshomaru froze, staring into the flames as they licked and devoured the wood inside the pit hungrily, as if starved. "No, I do not love you Luna, I care for you, I want to love you…"

Sitting up, she leaned up to his stiff, sitting form and kissed him lips gently, "I love you though Sesshomaru…"

He gently pushed her away so that she lay on his tail, "Quiet your naïve girl, you do not know what love is, you do not know what this feeling is." He was quiet for a moment, "Luna, you need to let this feeling grow, you need to allow this feeling to settle so that you can understand."

Luna nodded, as she lay there, cuddling his warm tail, she laid there, her eyes felt heavy as she fell asleep.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **Thanks guys for sticking around to read my confusing tale of tales, I know a lot has happened. But I'm not sure what might happened next!**_


End file.
